Kingslayer
by Karayukii
Summary: Naruto, sang putra mahkota, jatuh cinta pada seorang pembunuh raja dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan sang buronan di dalam kamarnya. Warning BL, NaruSasu


**KingSlayer**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

.

.

.

Aula besar itu penuh dengan para bangsawan. Mereka berpesta menyantap anggur mahal dan makanan yang berlimpah sambil mengobrol dengan gaya sok. Naruto yang duduk terpisah dari mereka semua bisa menebak obrolan apa yang dibicarakan oleh para bangsawan dan dewan istana tersebut. Topiknya tidak akan terlalu jauh dari kebanggaan atas kekayaan, status dan segala tetek bengek lainnya mengenai kebangsawanan.

Sungguh lucu, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Raja mereka dibunuh dengan cara biadab. Tapi bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa mereka tetap mengadakan pesta membuat suasana duka tak lagi terasa. Naruto mengerti kenapa mereka seperti ini, karena inilah kenyataan yang ada. Ia sudah melihat kebobrokan istana ini selama ia hidup. Semuanya hanya perduli pada diri sendiri, keuntungan mereka masing-masing dan kematian sang raja adalah hal terbaik yang bisa diberikan dewa pada mereka.

Kematian sang raja memberikan dampak besar pada keluarga Naruto. Sang raja adalah pamannya, merupakan saudara dari ibunya, dan ia tidak memiliki keturunan. Oleh karena itu kematiannya mengakibatkan tahta diturunkan kepada Ayah Naruto. Kemudian Hari ini adalah hari perayaan pengangkatannya.

"Raja telah tiba!"

Seorang prajurit mengenakan seragam samurai memberitahukan seluruh orang di aula. Spontan kegaduhan berhenti secara mendadak. Semuanya menatap ke pintu dengan tertarik dan tidak sabar.

Dua orang pelayan pria membuka pintu disaat bersamaan. Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan dengan rambut kuning seperti Naruto masuk ke dalam aula. Sebuah senyuman penuh kebanggaan terpasang diwajahnya saat ia berjalan dengan sedikit linglung ke kursi singgahsanannya. Mendadak aula menjadi gaduh kembali. Semua orang bertepuk tangan penuh semangat sambil meneriakan namanya.

"Hidup Raja Uzumaki! Hidup Raja Uzumaki! Hidup Raja Uzumaki!"

"Semoga kau diberkati!"

"Raja terpilih!"

Pria itu duduk di kursinya, tepat disamping kursi Naruto yang lebih kecil. Naruto mengernyit saat raja itu duduk disisinya. Bau arak dan wanita menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu, menguatkan kebencian Naruto pada pria yang berjasa atas kehidupannya itu. Ayahnya masih belum meninggalkan hobinya walau ia telah diangkat menjadi raja. Minum-minum disetiap waktu dan bermain wanita.

Salah satu dayang berdiri disisinya menyerahkan sebotol arak padanya. Minato tersenyum lalu mengedipkan satu matanya ke dayang tersebut. Naruto bersikap seolah-olah tidak memperhatikan.

Pesta masih berlanjut. Kali ini para wanita muda ikut meramaikan. Mereka menari di tengah-tengah aula dengan gemulai. Mata mereka berkedip-kedip genit ke arah bangsawan, mengundang untuk menari bersama.

Di samping Naruto, Minato tertawa-tawa sambil menegak kembali araknya. Satu tangannya telah berpindah meremas pantat sang dayang yang masih berdiri dengan setia didekatnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dayang itu berpindah ke ranjangnya.

Keramaian menjadi hening secara mendadak ketika pintu kembali terbuka. Spontan para bangsawan yang tengah asyik menari dengan para pelacur bayarannya cepat-cepat duduk ke kursinya masing-masing. Berusaha merapikan baju mereka dan menutupi wajah yang memerah dengan kipas besarnya. Mendadak aula dalam suasana formal kembali.

Terdapat tiga orang prajurit masuk ke dalam aula. Satu berjalan didepan dan dua lainnya setengah menyeret seorang pria beryukata putih berjalan bersamanya. Ada sebuah kain hitam yang menutupi kepala sang pria menyembunyikan wajahnya dan kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang.

"Kami berhasil menangkap pembunuh mendiang kaisar, Yang mulia." Prajurit paling depan yang dikenali bernama Yahiko, yang merupakan prajurit tertinggi di kerajaan, melaporkan kepada raja.

Minato menyerahkan botol araknya ke dayang lalu menatap sang buronan dengan wajah serius. "Buka penutup kepalanya." Ia memerintah.

Nagato mengangguk kemudian dengan sekali tarikan kasar ia menarik lepas penutup kepala sang buronan.

Suara nafas tertahan terdengar dari arah para bangsawan, senyuman ganjil langsung muncul di wajah Minato, dan Naruto tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pria. Ada sesuatu yang dimiliki lelaki itu hingga membuat Naruto tak rela berkedip walau hanya sedetik.

Rambut hitam panjangnya yang berantakan tergerai indah di punggungnya, mata sehitam malam dibingkai dengan bulu mata lentik yang panjang, bibirnya penuh dan berwarna merah seperti buah ceri yang segar, dan kulitnya yang putih seakan berpendar, begitu berkilauan.

Lelaki itu memiliki kecantikan yang jauh melebihi wanita yang pernah dilihat Naruto. Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ia menatap pria itu.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di istana. Saat mengantarkan arak ia menyusup ke dalam kamar mendiang kaisar lalu membunuhnya saat beliau lengah." Sang Prajurit menjelaskan. Namun tidak ada yang begitu mendengar ucapannya. Naruto sendiri hanya menangkap bahwa nama lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya Minato juga sama karena ia menggumamkan nama itu secara spontan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sang buronan.

"Beri tahukan padaku alasanmu membunuh mendiang kaisar?" Suara Minato terlampau lembut untuk digunakan pada seorang buronan apalagi pembunuh kaisar tapi tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Minato. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan penuh kebencian saat ia menjawab, "karena dia pantas menerimanya!"

Bisikan-bisikan langsung terdengar dari tempat para bangsawan duduk. Naruto tahu, raja yang dulu adalah raja yang paling bar-bar yang pernah ada. Ia suka mengamuk dan membakar orang-orang yang menyinggungnya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, entah itu pelayannya sendiri atau bahkan orang-orang yang berkedudukan tinggi. Semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Raja Gila.'

"Kau telah membunuh seorang raja. Apa kau sadar seberapa terkutuknya perbuatanmu itu?" Minato berkata lagi.

Dia mendengus. Oniksnya menatap Minato tajam. "Sebaliknya, aku malah merasa diberkati!"

Gumaman-gumaman semakin keras terdengar. Minato harus mengeraskan suaranya untuk bisa melampaui suara-suara itu.

"Jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminat maaf, aku akan meringankan hukumanmu."

Naruto dengan spontan menatap Ayahnya. Tidak ada keringanan hukuman untuk pembunuh seorang raja. Lelaki ini harus dihukum mati, tapi Minato menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan yang ganjil.

"Minta maaf?" Cemooh sang buronan, "pada siapa?" ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan tidak mengerti, "pada Raja gila itu?" Ia meludah ke lantai dengan kasar, "Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya? Dia yang telah memenggal kepala Ayah dan Kakakku, memperkosa Ibuku dan membunuhnya! Kau pikir aku akan minta maaf dengan manusia rendahan itu!"

Salah satu prajurit berusaha mendorongnya untuk bersujud di lantai atas ketidaksopanannya saat berbicara. Tapi Minato mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan sang buronan tetap bicara.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyuruhku untuk minta maaf pada mereka?" Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke tempat para bangsawan duduk," aku tidak sudi! Aku bahkan lebih terhormat dari para penjilat itu. Duduk disana bermewah-mewahan, memakan habis uang rakyat. Menjijikkan!"

Para bangsawan langsung meraung murka. Beberapa diantara mereka berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang buronan dengan marah. Tapi sangat mencengangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyeringai, menikmati ekpresi kalut dan jengkel dari para bangsawan.

"Tidak sopan!"

"Berani sekali dia!"

"Tuanku, lebih baik kau bunuh saja dia!"

"Hukuman mati!"

Minato mengangkat tangannya menyuruh mereka diam. Setelah aula kembali sunyi barulah ia berbicara.

"Kau setidaknya bisa meminta maaf padaku." Ia bekata.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Jantung Naruto sempat berdetak keras ketika mata hitam jernih itu menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum berpaling menatap Minato dengan tidak senang. "Kau lebih baik membunuhku!" ia berkata.

Aula menjadi ricuh kembali, para bangsawan meneriakkan kata-kata kotor yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan. Minato sendiri langsung berdiri dari singgah sananya. Ia mendatangi sang Uchiha menatapnya dari dekat.

"Kau tak takut mati rupanya." Selidik Minato.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap balik Minato dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya seakan-akan sedang menantang sang raja.

Minato tersenyum licik. Ia berbalik ke Yahiko lalu berkata dengan suara pelan. Naruto berusaha menajamkan pendengarnya tapi tidak mendengar apapun. Setelah mendengar bisikan Minato, Yahiko mengangguk lalu kembali menutup kepala sang buronan.

Para bangsawan kembali berteriak merutuki ketika sang lelaki ditarik dengan kasar keluar dari aula. Menatapnya dengan mencela selama ia digiring menyeberangi karpet merah aula.

Minato kembali duduk dikurisnya. Ia telah mengambil botol araknya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. "Mari kita lanjutkan!" ia berteriak

Bersamaan dengan itu musik kembali terdengar. Para penari kembali maju melanjutkan tariannya yang sempat tertunda. Perhatian para bangsawan telah kembali tersisih ke para penari. Mereka kembali berdiri menyambar gadis yang diinginkannya lalu tertawa-tawa dengan penuh kepuasan. Hanya Naruto yang masih menatap ke pintu tempat sang buronan pergi.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu memenuhi kepala Naruto. Wajahnnya, suaranya, bahkan tatapannya yang penuh dengan kebencian menghantuinya bahkan di malam hari. Ia terpesona dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya. Lelaki cantik itu telah merebut hati dan perhatiannya pada saat pertama Naruto menjatuhkan pandangannya padanya.

Setelah hari itu, Naruto berusaha mencari-cari keberadaannya. Ia memeriksa ke bawah tanah, tempat biasanya para tawanan disekap. Namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang pencuri hati. ia memeriksa semua catatan istana. Jaga-jaga jika saja Ayahnya akan melakukan hukuman mati pada waktu dekat ini tapi untungnya nama Sasuke tidak tercatat pada daftar.

Naruto terlalu membenci ayahnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang buronan. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina bunuh diri atas penderitaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ayahnya selalu membawa para dayang ke ranjang mereka, menidurinya satu persatu dengan buas, membiarkan ibunya menonton semuanya.

Rasa kebencian Naruto begitu dalam dan terus berlipat ganda. Ia sudah lama tidak berbicara pada ayahnya. Ia merasa malu mempunyai ayah seperti itu. Fakta bahwa darah orang itu mengalir di tubuhnya adalah aib terbesarnya yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

"Tuanku, tuanku…" Seorang pelayan memanggil Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati sang pelayan telah berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf Tuan," pelayan itu sedikit membungkukan badannya, "para dewan istana telah menunggu Yang mulia, mereka sudah menunggunya selama berjam-jam, tapi Yang mulia masih belum datang juga."

"Coba cari dikamarnya." saran Naruto.

"Su-sudah tuan, tapi tidak ada jawaban…" Jawab sang pelayan takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu buka paksa saja pintunya."

"Sa-saya tidak berani tuan…"

Naruto berdecak marah. Bahkan setelah menjadi raja, ia tidak mengurangi kebiasannya. Ayahnya memang selalu bermain-main dengan wanitanya sampai lupa waktu. Ia yakin dia ada di kamarnya. Jika sudah begini, Naruto tidak punya pilihan.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan kunci pintu kamarnya sekarang." Perintah Naruto. Dengan sigap sang pelayan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Ia ternyata telah menyiapkannya dan mengharapkan Naruto akan membantunya.

Naruto menyambar kunci itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar Minato. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya lalu memutarnya. Ia melirik sang pelayan yang hanya menunduk sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Naruto masuk ke dalam, menatap sekitar mencari-cari keberadaan Minato. Semua jendela tertutup dengan gorden, membuat ruangan dalam penerangan redup. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari perapian yang terletak di bagian kiri tengah ruangan. Kursi-kursi panjang dan meja dengan hiasan emas di tata di depan perapian tersebut. Pada sisi kanan Naruto ada ranjang besar yang ditutupi oleh kelambu. Minato tidak ada disana, tapi ia bisa melihat yukata tidurnya teronggok di lantai dan lemari di dekat ranjangnya terbuka.

Naruto menoleh pada sang pelayan, "dia sudah pergi, aku yakin dia ada disana." ia meyakini.

Sang pelayan langsung mengangguk penuh terima kasih lalu pergi. Naruto juga akan pergi, ia tidak tahan berada di dalam sana. tetapi sebelum mengambil satu langkahpun, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara seperti seseorang yang sedang terbatuk kecil.

Naruto langsung kembali menoleh ke dalam ruangan. Suara itu berasal dari ranjang yang tertutup kelambu. Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. _Para pelacur itu masih disini!_ ia berjalan cepat ke ranjang, menyingsing tirai ke samping dengan kasar. Kemudian ia membeku.

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya merasa seolah-olah sepanci air dingin telah disiram ke atas kepalanya, dingin sampai ke jari-jari kakinya. Uchiha Sasuke tertidur telengkup di ranjang. Kedua tangannya diikat ke sisi ranjang. Rambut panjangnya berantakan dan kulitnya yang putih dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas kemerahan seperti bekas cambuk. Tidak ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh itu. Ia telanjang total dan terlihat tertidur dengan pulas.

Kaki Naruto mundur seketika_._ Udara ruangan itu begitu menusuk, ia tidak butuh penjelasan untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Bercak darah dan sperma bahkan terlihat jelas di seprai berwarna putih itu.

_Si Brengsek itu! Dia telah…! _

Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan _shock._ ia menyusuri koridor dengan pikiran-pikiran yang penuh dengan gambaran Sasuke. imajinasinya bekerja pada tingkatan yang paling liar. ia tidak butuh penjelasan apapun untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya. Semuanya terlalu jelas dan membuatnya jijik. Selama ini ayahnya telah mengurung Sasuke di kamarnya sendiri. menyetubuhinya sambil menyiksanya.

Naruto tidak terlalu memerhatikan langkahnya, sampai ketika ia melihat pintu aula terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Para dewan istana keluar dan ayahnya muncul dibelakang mereka. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan lebih cerah dari biasanya.

_Begitu senangnyakah dia setelah memperkosa Sasuke!_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Minato berbelok ke sisi koridor berpisah dengan para dewan istana. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Kedua safir sempat saling bertabrakan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Minato mengalihkan tatapannya dan terus berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tangan Naruto mengepal. Aliran darahnya naik ke kepala. Ia benci sekali dengan lelaki ini.

"Beruntung sekali kau menjadi seorang raja karena ibuku!" Naruto berkata dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

Minato berhenti. Suasana hening terjadi selama beberapa detik. Kemudian sang raja berkata, "Ya, sungguh mengagumkan, bukan? Bahkan ibumu yang sudah mati masih memberikan berkah padaku."

Naruto tidak membalas. Ia terlalu marah untuk berbicara. Kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki Minato menjauh darinya. Ia pasti menuju kamarnya untuk kembali menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur walau bulan sudah naik menggantikan matahari cukup lama. Kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya hampir pecah. Seharusnya ia membawa pergi Sasuke dari kamar itu tadi. Tapi kemarahan terlanjur menguasai Naruto dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menemukan ayahnya saat itu juga. Walau pada akhirnya ia kembali sama tidak bergunanya dengan batang kayu lapuk yang telah hancur di tanah.

Inilah dunia dimana Naruto hidup. Penuh dengan kekerasan dan tantangan. Hanya orang-orang pemberani dan licik yang bisa menduduki kursi pemenang. Orang-orang seperti Naruto yang tidak memiliki keberanian ataupun kelicikan dan hanya mengandalkan status hanya akan duduk di kursi belakang memerhatikan segalanya, membiarkan para pemenang bermain sesuka hatinya.

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya, suara derap langkah kaki menarik perhatiannya. Naruto bangun lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat beberapa prajurit berlarian di koridor.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tegur Naruto.

Salah satu prajurit langsung berbalik menundukkan badan padanya. "Maaf tuan, kami sedang mencari tawanan yang kabur. jika tuan melihatnya tolong laporkan pada kami."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab prajurit itu.

Hati Naruto mencelos mendengar nama itu. "Di-dia menghilang?" tanyanya.

"Iya tuan, dia sempat melukai raja. Saya mohon berhati-hatilah." Kemudian prajurit itu pergi melanjutkan perjalannya.

Naruto masih mematung, pikirannya langsung terfokus pada Sasuke. _Dia pergi? tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa kabur dari istana. Penjagaannya ketat sekali. _Batinnya.

Walau begitu Naruto merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan sang uchiha dari genggaman ayahnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya menghancurkan Sasuke sama seperti ketika ia menghancurkan ibunya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki perasaan sayang kepada seseorang. Padahal dia sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin perasaan ini menjalar begitu cepat hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan mata. Dia bahkan tidak perduli bahwa Sasuke merupakan pembunuh raja –sesungguhnya raja itu pantas mendapatkannya, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai seseorang membunuhnya.

Naruto berlari menyusuri istana. _Aku harus lebih dulu menemukannya! _Pikirnya. Naruto mulai membayangkan tempat-tempat yang paling cocok untuk bersembunyi. Ia berlari ke ruang tahanan bawah tanah tapi tidak menemukannya. Di gudang tempat makanan juga tidak ada. Ia terus mencari bahkan sampai ke atas menara, berusaha menemukannya dari atas sana. tapi sosok itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Naruto menghela nafas matahari sudah hampir terbit saat ia berjalan melewati aula. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam aula ketika menyadari keramaian disana. Para prajurit berbaris di sana menghadap ke kursi singgasana raja. Disana Minato duduk dengan satu matanya tertutupi oleh perban. Ekspresinya keras dan marah. Tidak ada satupun perajuritnya yang berhasil menemukan buruannya.

Hati Naruto sedikit lebih ringan. Kekalahan Minato adalah kemenangannya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, ternyata selama ini ia tidak sadar masih menggunakan yukata tidurnya. Ia akan berganti pakaian lalu kembali mencari.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto menuju lemarinya mengambil setelannya lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Ia melepaskan yukata tidurnya, membiarkannya jatuh dilantai lalu memakai setelan formalnya. Saat menunduk mengambil yukatanya yang teronggok dilantai, ia tiba-tiba menyadari ada tetesan darah di lantai.

Naruto menunduk memerhatikan, _apa itu benar-benar darah?_

Sebelum Naruto bisa memastikannya, seseorang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari bawah ranjang Naruto, menerjang tubuhnya lalu menindihnya. Beberapa detik kemudian pedang pendek telah terhunus ke lehernya dan sepasang mata oniks meyipit mengancam padanya.

"Jangan berteriak atau kubunuh kau." Ia berbisik.

Naruto menelan ludah. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dicari-carinya selama berjam-jam yang lalu ternyata ada dikamarnya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan berteriak." Naruto menenangkan sang Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di perut Naruto. Satu tangannya menahan dada Naruto dan satunya lagi mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya. tapi yang membuat Naruto agak kesulitan untuk fokus adalah tubuh sang pria yang telanjang. Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol diperutnya yang membagi perhatiannya dari pedang yang mengacung di lehernya.

"Bisa kau tutupi tubuhmu dulu! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan, tapi melihat sang Uchiha yang masih belum bergerak ia kembali berkata dengan nada memohon "Sungguh, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun!"

Sasuke masih ragu tapi pada akhirnya ia memegang kata-kata Naruto. Ia bangun kemudian menyambar kain putih di ranjang Naruto lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan itu.

"Kau bisa pinjam bajuku jika mau." Tawar Naruto yang sudah berdiri. Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto. ia menatapnya dengan waspada seperti harimau hitam yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja jika ia menunjukkan pergerakan-pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Semua orang mencarimu tapi kau bisa bersembunyi disini. Mereka tidak akan berani masuk tanpa izinku." Kata Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Kau anak raja itu kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Aku? Yah begitulah." Aku Naruto dengan nada enggan.

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi. Raut wajahnya mengambarkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Tentu saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa keluar dari istana. Penjaga ada disetiap tempat. Ia juga tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto begitu saja.

"Lihat apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mempererat cengkramannya pada kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedari tadi Naruto terus memandangi tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu." Jawab Naruto langsung, seraya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengeryit, "Tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku! Aku tidak akan terkecoh lagi!" Bentaknya."kau pikir aku akan jatuh dua kali ke perangkap kalian!"

Naruto terperanjat. _Apa dia menyamaiku dengan ayahku?_ Pikirnya tidak sudi.

"Aku tidak sama dengannya!" Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba marah.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Naruto, mewanti-wanti jikalau Naruto tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Naruto dilain pihak merasa terganggu dengan itu. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, jadi bisa kau turunkan itu." Pintanya.

Sasuke membentaknya, "Jangan memerintahku!"

"Ck," Naruto berdecak, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang memegang senjata. Naruto sebenarnya bukan petarung yang hebat tapi untuk mengalahkan seorang pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dan terluka bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit linglung dan Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membantingnya ke kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Langkah yang salah karena kemudian kain yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke merosot lagi mengekspos kulit punggung Sasuke yang seputih kapas.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Kata Naruto grogi ditengah posisinya memelintir tangan Sasuke.

Sang raven menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat merasakan tubuh Naruto duduk di atasnya. "Nggh lepas!"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mempercayaiku." Kata Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Sang Uchiha tidak mendengarkannya. Ia memberontak semakin kuat berusaha menjatuhkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu saat kau melakukan ini padaku!" Balas Sasuke kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan selain percaya padaku!" Katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Giginya bergeletuk dalam usahanya memberontak. Tapi kemudian ia sadar ia tidak akan menang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu! Sekarang bisa kau menyingkir, kau menindisi lukaku." Katanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk dalam usahanya menahan rasa sakit.

"Oh maafkan aku!" Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke langsung menarik kainnya lagi lalu mundur dengan cepat menjauh dari Naruto.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu ataupun melaporkanmu! Kau bisa mempercayaiku!" Naruto meyakinkannya saat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tentu saja masih meragukannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya waspada. Ia mencengkram kainnya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya yang gelap melirik sekitar seolah-olah mencari jalan untuknya melarikan diri.

Naruto menghela nafas. _Susah juga, _ pikirnya.

Naruto berputar lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia membukanya lalu menarik sebuah Yukata berwarna biru langit. Ia kembali lagi ke posisinya lalu melemparkan Yukata itu ke dekat Sasuke. "Pakailah. Akan lebih mudah bergerak jika memakai baju." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kaget. Tapi akhirnya ia mengambil Yukata itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau ingin aku berbalik?" Naruto bertanya dan Sasuke terlihat kaget lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia langsung berbalik membelakanginya. Ia menunggu sampai sang Uchiha berganti pakaian.

Setelah cukup lama dalam keheningan, Naruto kembali bertanya, "sudah selesai?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa aku boleh berbalik sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi. kembali tidak ada jawaban.

"Belum ya?" Duga Naruto masih ragu untuk berbalik.

"Baiklah aku-"

"Boleh ku pinjam kamar mandimu?" Suara dibelakangnya akhirnya menyahut.

Naruto menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Sasuke masih belum bergerak. Yukata Naruto masih dalam genggamannya. Ia tengah memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan sedang menilai.

Naruto akhirnya berbalik dengan alis sedikit mengerut. "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mencengkram yukatanya lebih erat, ia mengalihkan pandangnya dari Naruto, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang pucat. "tubuhku kotor… jika kupakai nanti bajumu kotor juga." Katanya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan prihatin. Ia menunjuk pintu yang ada di dekat Sasuke. "Kau boleh berendam disana."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi, berjalan dengan wajah menghadap Naruto. Ia berhati-hati, jikalau Naruto tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang.

Naruto hanya berdiri ditempatnya selama beberapa menit. _Pemuda yang malang,_ pikirnya. _Apa yang telah Ayahku lakukan padanya? Dia terlihat ketakutan. Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, mata itu memancarkan aura keberanian yang besar._

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih membenci Ayahnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia senang Ibunya tidak ada untuk melihat perbuatan kejinya ini.

Sasuke berada dikamar mandi sangat lama padahal Naruto sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik keluar dari kamarnya –ingin memastikan perkembangan diluar sana. Ia sebenarnya agak khawatir, siapa tahu Sasuke tenggelam di bak mandinya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya, ia tidak ingin Sasuke ketakutan dan merasa curiga padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah membuat Sasuke nyaman dan mempercayainya.

Naruto mengintip dari jendelanya. Ada sekitar dua puluh prajurit tengah berdiri di halaman kerajaan dengan berpakaian lengkap. Ayahnya telah menggerakkan semua prajuritnya untuk memperketat istana. _Apa Sasuke begitu penting?_ Tapi jika dilihat dari masa lalunya, Sasuke memang telah membunuh raja yang sebelumnya. Secara hukum perbuatannya tak termaafkan tapi sudah rahasia umum bahwa banyak orang-orang yang merasa senang dengan kematian raja yang lama.

Tentu saja semua orang senang. Raja gila yang bahkan pelayan terdekatnyapun tidak berhenti gemetar saat berada didekatnya. Lebih baik raja seperti itu mati. _Dia juga lebih baik mati,_ Pikir Naruto otomatis ketika melihat Ayahnya muncul di halaman istana, sedang berbicara serius dengan salah satu prajuritnya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat menutup tirai jendela lalu berbalik. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan memakai Yukata yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang Uchiha, Yukata itu terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Namun ada hal yang berubah dari Sasuke, "Kau memotong rambutmu." Komentarnya. Rambut Sasuke dipotong jadi sangat pendek, menghapus sisi feminim dari lelaki itu. Naruto sebenarnya merasa sayang rambut panjang yang indah itu dibuang begitu saja, tapi sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan lebih baik.

Karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, Naruto beranjak untuk duduk di dekat perapian. Disana, di atas meja, berbagai makanan lezat telah disiapkan. Ia sengaja menyuruh dayangnya mengambilkan semua itu. ia ingin sarapan bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama." Ia menawari. Sasuke agak ragu, tapi perlahan ia berjalan lalu duduk di kursi depan Naruto. Mata gelapnya terus melirik roti di atas meja, terkoyak antara ingin memakannya atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh obat apapun di makanan ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil roti lalu menyobeknya sedikit. Ia memakan sobekan roti itu, mengunyah lalu menelannya. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang menatapnya, mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi. Tapi makanan itu memang bersih. Naruto mengangkat tangannya tersenyum pada sang Uchiha dengan sehat.

"Lihat, tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?" Katanya, "ini." Ia mengulurkan roti itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengambilnya, lalu sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya. Ia memakan roti itu dengan cepat, kentara sekali kelaparan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat sikap sang Uchiha. Setelah rambutnya dipotong, Sasuke malah terlihat lebih manis dan imut. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Sasuke kembali melirik roti yang baru diatas meja. Ia memandangi roti itu lalu memandangi Naruto dengan canggung.

"Ini milikmu." Kata Naruto sembil menyorong semangkuk besar roti ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil roti baru lagi lalu kembali memakannya, kali ini ada semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya sekeras bisikan.

Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Selama beberapa menit makan dalam keheningan, suara ketukan di pintu tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya saking kagetnya dan Sasuke langsung bangkit. Pemuda raven itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang kursi menekuk tubuhnya sekecil mungkin. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, barulah Naruto membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Seorang pelayan tengah berdiri di hadapan Naruto membungkuk sopan, lalu berkata. "Tuan Putri Hyuuga telah datang berkunjung."

"Lalu?"

Sang pelayan tampak bingung. "Saya pikir anda ingin tahu, mengingat dia adalah-"

"jika dia mencariku,katakan saja aku sedang tidak enak badan." Potong Naruto cepat, lalu menutup pintu. ia mendelik kepada pintu itu karena telah membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ia kemudian berjalan ke belakang kursi tempat Sasuke berada.

Di sana Sasuke sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi menatap ke gorden jendela sambil melamun.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto seraya menepuk tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda raven.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang agak kosong. "Mereka sudah pergi?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, sudah aman." Ia memberitahu.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menatap pintu yang tertutup sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau melindungiku?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm… ku pikir kau butuh bantuan, jadi aku…"

"Apa kau tahu aku ini siapa?" Potong Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran, "Aku pembunuh mendiang raja. Apa kau sadar betapa berbahayanya aku? "

"Kau tidak terlihat berbahaya." Kata Naruto setengah bercanda, tapi melihat ekspresi keras Sasuke ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tetapi kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?" Jika dia benar-benar berbahaya, Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya. Malah sebaliknya dia memerlukannya.

Alis Sasuke bertaut heran melihat tanggapan Naruto. "Kau tolol." Komentarnya.

"Yah banyak yang bilang begitu." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Keheningan sempat menyapa selama beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke memandangi Naruto seakan-akan sedang menilainya. Naruto sendiri berusaha menempatkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut mana saja kamarnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Malu sendiri ditatapi begitu intens oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu jika mengetahui kau menyembunyikanku?" Sasuke kembali berkata dengan serius.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka akan menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat." Jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, pandangannya masih fokus pada Naruto, "apa itu tidak apa-apa bagimu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum riang kepada Sasuke, "tidak masalah, mereka tidak akan membunuhku, karena aku adalah pangeran dan satu-satunya pewaris tahta. Posisiku sangat penting disini."

Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh arti, seakan-akan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Baiklah aku memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengkhianatiku, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Eh, apa kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Benar, aku sedang mengancammu." Balas Sasuke gamblang, ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali berkata. "Kenapa? Kau marah? Apa kau akan menghukumku?"

Naruto kaget, ia menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak! kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? aku tidak akan menghukummu."

Sasuke terdiam, mata hitam jernihnya menatap Naruto dengan menilai. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, hanya saja sekarang ada raut keheranan berbaur di dalamnya.

Naruto yang ditatapi menjadi salah tingkah lagi. Ia berpura-pura sibuk merapikan obinya dengan canggung. Ketika ia mengerling ke meja, ia mendapatkan ide untuk merusak ketegangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku masih lapar." Katanya sambil berjalan dengan kaku kembali ke kursinya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat selagi Naruto menyantap sarapannya. Dia berjalan ke sisi lain, berlutut mengambil sesuatu di lantai di dekat ranjang. Naruto memasang wajah tidak perduli saat Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Lalu ketika sang raven duduk kembali di kursinya Naruto mendengar ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Uzumaki Naruto." Balasnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Kata Naruto cepat sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah seminggu! Bagaimana mungkin kau belum menemukannya!" Suara menggelegar Minato terdengar ke seluruh aula. Ia berteriak kepada seorang prajurit kerajaan yang menundukkan wajahnya begitu rendah sehingga hidungnya hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Maafkan saya Yang mulia, saya pantas mati. Tolong beri saya kesempatan lagi." Mohon sang prajurit.

Minato menggeram tidak puas. Ia menyambar gelas araknya lalu melemparkannya ke arah sang prajurit. Gelas itu terpantul di lantai menimbulkan suara klontang yang berisik. "Dasar tidak berguna! Yahiko kemari!"

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan tinggi maju ke depan. Ia menunduk hormat kepada Minato lalu berkata, "Saya siap melaksanakan tugas."

"Aku ingin kau mengambil alih tugas ini. Temukan Uchiha Sasuke! Tangkap dia hidup-hidup dan serahkan padaku!" Sahut Minato keras.

Yahiko mengangguk, "akan saya laksanakan."

"Dan kau!" Minato memindahkan pandangannya ke prajurit yang masih menunduk, "Penggal kepalanya! aku tidak butuh prajurit tidak bergunia sepertimu!"

"Yang mulia!" Prajurit itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. kedua matanya terbelalak ngeri. "Maafkan saya Yang mulia! Tolong beri saya pengampunan! Bagaimana dengan anak dan istri saya! Yang mulia…!"

Minato mendesis tidak puas, ia mengibaskan tangannya, dan dua orang prajurit lain maju menyeret sang pria keluar dari aula dengan paksa. Karena pria itu kini memberontak hebat dengan air mata bercucuran. "Bagaimana dengan anak dan istri saya, Yang mulia, tolong kasihani mereka!" Jeritnya dengan kalap sementara dua prajurit setengah mengangkatnya untuk membawanya keluar.

Keheningan melanda aula beberapa menit kemudian. Minato memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada para mentri yang berdiri berjejer di kanan kirinya. Sebelum kembali menautkan tatapannya pada Yahiko yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan setia.

"Ku beri kau waktu lima hari. Jika kau tidak berhasil kau akan bernasib sama dengannya."

"Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukannya, Yang Mulia." Kata Yahiko dengan penuh hormat. "Oleh karena itu saya ingin meminta izin anda untuk melakukan penggeledahan menyeluruh di istana, bahkan di rumah-rumah para bangsawan dan para mentri."

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil melemparkan tatapan keberatannya kepada Minato. Tetapi lelaki itu malah tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Katanya, membuat bisikan semakin membesar tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani menentangnya.

"Terima Kasih, Yang Mulia." Balas Yahiko, sambil menunduk penuh hormat kepada Minato lalu berputar, berjalan menuju pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi sementara seorang gadis mengenakan Kimono merah muda masuk ke dalam di temani dengan enam orang dayang dibelakangnya. Gadis itu memberi penghormatan sopan pada Minato.

"Saya datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yang mulia." Gadis itu berkata dengan suara selembut sutra.

"Hinata-san, aku benar-benar menyesal karena mengundangmu di saat yang tidak tepat hingga kau harus kembali ke kastilmu dengan begitu cepat." Balas Minato yang sama sekali tidak terdengar merasa bersalah. "Aku akan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantarmu sampai perbatasan."

"Tidak perlu, Yang mulia." Kata Hinata, "Tuan muda Naruto sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Saya akan pergi dengan pengawal saya saja."

"Oh benarkah?" Minato agak heran.

"Ya, Yang mulia, pelayan memberitahu saya." Katanya. "Terima kasih karena telah menerima saya, sekarang jika Yang mulia berkenan saya akan memulai perjalanan pulang."

"Ya, baiklah. Doaku menyertaimu."

Hinata menunduk penuh hormat, lalu berjalan menyebrangi aula dan keluar, melewati Yahiko yang kembali menunduk hormat.

Setelah pintu menutup, Yahiko mengangkat kembali kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertaut curiga. Ia mencium bau abis.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto punya kebiasaan baru di setiap pagi. Saat terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktu untuk tetap berbaring di kasur menonton pemuda ravennya yang menawan tertidur dengan nyenyak disisinya. Karena rutinitasnya ini, ia jadi hapal setiap garis-garis wajah Sasuke dan kebiasaannya saat sedang tertidur.

Mungkin Sasuke akan menganggapnya gila jika tahu Naruto sering melakukan ini –Naruto akan pura-pura tidur saat Sasuke bangun. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Segala hal yang dimiliki Sasuke membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. Dia cantik –tidak secara _girly_– dia terlalu indah untuk kalangan lelaki dan dia juga memiliki karisma yang tak terelakkan.

Malam itu Naruto duduk di ranjangnya sendirian. setelah menyantap makan malam, Sasuke akan sibuk berendam di kamar mandi sedangkan Naruto sendirian menerawang di atas ranjangnya. Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke bersembunyi di kamarnya dan sudah selama itu pula Naruto tidak keluar dari sana. Baginya terlalu riskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia telah menyadari bahwa penjagaan di istana makin diperketat. Ayahnya ternyata sudah kalang kabut mencari keberadaan sang buronan. Setiap Naruto melihatnya dari balik gorden jendelanya, ekspresi kemarahan dan ketidakpuasan tergambar dengan jelas pada wajahnya.

Naruto menggoreskan pena bulunya ke secarik kertas lusuh dengan sebuah papan sebagai alasnya. Garis demi garis ia torehkan ke kertas. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh perhitungan, menempatkan garis-garis itu pada posisi yang tepat sesuai gambaran pada otaknya. Dia melakukan ini selama beberapa hari yang lalu saat senggang. Ia menggambar wajah Sasuke.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak pintar menggambar. Gambar yang dibentuknya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan aslinya. Satu-satunya yang terlihat mirip hanyalah matanya yang hitam penuh dan tajam dan dagunya yang agak runcing. Sedangkan rambutnya dia gagal total. Naruto melirik ke pintu kamar mandinya. Ia terkikik sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke jika melihatnya, dia pasti tidak akan suka.

Bunyi kunci diputar dari balik pintu membuat Naruto terlonjak dari ranjang. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan enam orang prajurit bersenjata masuk, membuat Naruto mematung _shock_ di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sahut Naruto bergegas mendatangi prajurit-prajurit itu.

Seorang pria muda yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi –bisa dilihat dari warna seragamnya– maju selangkah ke depan. Ia berbicara pada Naruto walau matanya yang waspada sibuk menyapu ke sekitar kamar. "Kami datang untuk mencari buronan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan siapa yang memberikanmu izin masuk ke kamarku?" Bentak Naruto keras. ia berusaha bersikap tenang walau jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak ke pintu kamar mandinya.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari kaisar, Yang mulia." Jawab Yahiko penuh penekanan.

"tetap saja harus dengan persetujuanku! Ini kamarku! Aku ingin kalian keluar sekarang!" Raung Naruto dengan marah.

Yahiko tidak bergerak. Perintah Naruto sama sekali tidak membuatnya goyah, malah sebaliknya ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Saya dengar anda tidak pernah keluar dari kamar anda selama seminggu ini," mulainya,"kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti gemetar. Ia harus bersikap tenang. ia tidak boleh panik.

"Pelayan istana mengatakan mereka diberi perintah oleh anda untuk mengantarkan makanan ke mari setiap hari," Yahiko berbicara dengan suara yang lebih besar, "dengan jumlah dua kali lipat."

"Lancang sekali kau! Untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentang jatah makanku!" Balas Naruto panas.

"Saya hanya merasa curiga, Uchiha Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dan satu-satunya tempat di istana yang masih belum diadakan pencarian hanyalah disini." Sergah Yahiko dengan tegas.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Sekarang ia mulai kesulitan untuk mengontrol dirinya. _Dia tahu!_ Pikirnya kalut. _Dia tahu bahwa aku menyembunyikan Sasuke!_

"A-apa kau mencurigaiku?" Ketenangan dalam suara Naruto kini goyah.

"Benar, Yang mulia." Balas Yahiko yang kesopanan pada suaranya tidak sesuai dengan ekpresi ganjil pada wajahnya. kemudian Ia menoleh ke prajuritnya dan berkata dalam gumaman, "Geledah!"

Lima orang prajurit langsung bergerak ke segala penjuru kamar Naruto. memeriksa setiap sisi dan sudut kamar tersebut. Yahiko mengawasi mereka sambil juga ikut mengitari, saat tatapannya tanpa sengaja sampai di Naruto ia menatap satu pintu disana. Ia maju, tapi Naruto menolak untuk bergerak minggir.

"Maaf?" Yahiko memberi Naruto tatapan peringatan.

"Dia tidak ada sini…" Balas Naruto dalam bisikan. Suaranya lebih terdengar sebagai permohonan daripada sebuah pernyataan.

Yahiko mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Dan sebelum Naruto bisa menghentikannya, ia keburu masuk ke dalam. Kamar mandinya –yang hanya terdiri oleh sebuah bak mandi besar tempat berendam– terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni. Yahiko maju sambil menatap ruangan itu dengan tidak puas, dibelakangnya jantung Naruto seolah-olah akan melompat dari dadanya saking khawatirnya. Ia tidak berhenti menelan ludah dengan gugup ketika Yahiko mulai mengitari tempat itu. mata birunya juga ikut mengitari kamar mandi itu dengan bertanya-tanya, _kemana Sasuke pergi?_

Sebuah gelembung muncul dari dalam bak mandi menyadarkan Naruto dengan geberadaan Sasuke, Naruto cepat-cepat melirik ke Yahiko dengan waspada. Untungnya lelaki itu sedang sibuk memeriksa jendela kamar mandi Naruto yang terkunci. Sasuke masih ada disana, bersembunyi di dasar baknya yang tertutupi mawar-mawar merah.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada disini, tuan." Seorang prajurit masuk ke kamar mandi melaporkannya pada Yahiko.

Yahiko mengernyit tidak puas. Kekecewaan jelas terpancar pada wajahnya.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan desis penuh kemenangannya.

Yahiko melirik Naruto dengan marah lalu keluar kembali ke kamar. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sasuke lolos. Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar Yahiko saat masuk tadi dan langsung menyelam masuk ke dalam air. Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian keluar mengikuti Yahiko. Tetapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan Yahiko sedang memandangi gambar wajah Sasuke –yang dibuat oleh Naruto– dengan serius. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik dengan mata menyipit, fokus memandangi gambar itu. Naruto membeku.

"Ini siapa, Yang mulia?" Tanyanya dengan tegas.

Naruto merampas sketsa itu dari tangan Yahiko, lalu meremasnya di genggaman tangannya. "Hanya seseorang yang pernah ku lihat." Katanya kaku.

"Seseorang yang pernah anda lihat?" Mata Yahiko kembali memicing curiga.

Naruto mendelik padanya. "Sudah cukup!" Katanya kasar, "Kau tidak menemukan buronanmu kan? Kalau begitu keluar… KELUAR!"

Yahiko akhirnya memberi kode pada prajuritnya untuk keluar. ia sadar tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Naruto. ia keluar paling akhir setelah memberikan permohonan maafnya pada Naruto yang jelas hanya basa basi semata. Karena saat ia menyusuri koridor ekspresinya kembali mengeras.

"Aku ingin kalian mengawasi gerak gerik putra mahkota." Katanya kepada salah satu prajuritnya. "Dia terlalu mencurigakan."

.

"Aku lengah." Kata Naruto dengan malu. "pelayan istana pasti mengatakan padanya bahwa aku selalu memesan makananku ke kamar. Dan pelatih dan guruku pasti memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran."

"Kurasa mulai besok aku harus kembali masuk kelas. Mungkin dengan begitu dia tidak akan curiga." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ranjang terlihat pucat. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Aku tahu hal-hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan menemukanku. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menyerahkan diriku saja. Itu lebih aman untukmu. " Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bersikap setenang ini.

"Jangan gila, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Balas Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau harus!" Balas Sasuke, "kau akan ikut terperosok jika ketahuan menyembunyikanku! Awalnya ini memang masalahku. Aku sebenarnya sudah siap mati saat membunuh mendiang kaisar, dan seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku akan berdosa."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Naruto setengah membentak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayahku melakukan sesuka hatinya!"

Ekspresi Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia masih akan membantah sebelum ia bisa berbicara Naruto berkata dengan suara yang seakan-akan memerintah Sasuke untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan ayahku mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya! Sudah cukup!" Katanya lebih keras dari yang diinginkannya. Ia terengah-engah seperti telah berlari mengelilingi istana. Emosinya berkumpul di satu tempat dalam dadanya. Ketika ia berkata lagi suaranya dipenuhi dengan kebencian.

"Ibuku mati karenanya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu juga!"

Sasuke tidak membalas. Pemuda itu seperti tahu bahwa bukan langkah yang tepat untuk membantah Naruto. dan Naruto merasa lega, karena berikutnya ia bisa merasakan emosinya menyurut dengan sendirinya.

"Yah lebih baik kita tidur dan lihat perkembangan selanjutnya." Kata Naruto akhirnya. mata birunya masih menggambarkan kecemasan. Ia membaringkan dirinya disisi Sasuke lalu memejamkan mata, tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam kensunyian. Naruto mendengkur pelan. Sasuke masih membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamar seperti sedang menerawang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk walau waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Otaknya sedang bekerja begitu cepat.

.

.

.

_TOk! _**–Bugh **

Naruto terbanting ke tanah. Darah menetes dipergelangan tangannya mengalir cepat ke telapak tangan lalu ke sela-sela jarinya.

"Bangun, Yang mulia!" Seorang samurai membentaknya, dibelakangnya teman-temannya, yang juga menemaninya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawa cemoohnya.

Naruto mengangkat dirinya, menopang dengan susah payah pada kedua kakinya. Bajunya compang-camping dan kulitnya lecet dan sedikit memerah. Ia sedang latihan berpedang dan lagi-lagi tidak mengalami banyak kemajuan. Keahliannya setara dengan kelas samurai tingkat tiga. Walau kini ia telah menjadi seorang putra mahkota, ia tetap menjadi bahan olok-olok prajurit saat latihan pedang, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

Naruto menyeret kakinya untuk mengambil pedang yang terlempar dari genggamannya. Sedikit terhuyung saat menunduk untuk meraihnya. Saat ia telah kembali tegak berdiri di depan lawannya dengan posisi siaga, sang samurai memberikannya tatapan mencela.

"Kurasa sampai sini saja." katanya dengan nada kasar yang kentara, "aku takut aku akan berakhir membunuh Yang mulia jika kita melanjutkannya. Lebih baik anda istirahat saja." Ia menambahkan lalu berbalik menyebrangi halaman bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih mematung.

"Mengetahui bahwa sekarang dia seorang pangeran sungguh membuatku muak. Dia masih tidak berguna seperti biasanya."

Suara yang berasal dari kawanan samurai itu begitu jelas seolah-olah sengaja untuk dibesarkan agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto membuang pedangnya kembali. Ia merosot ke tanah sambil memegang lukanya. Walau lukanya sakit perasaan dingin di dalam tubuhnya lebih mengganggu. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan menggertakkan giginyan kuat-kuat sementara kemarahan menggedor-gedor dadanya.

"Tidak berguna!" Ia bergumam dengan tidak puas. Seandainya saja ia bisa menjadi lelaki yang tangguh dia tidak akan hidup dengan sangat memalukan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang begitu tolol seperti dirimu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar disisi Naruto, membuatnya telonjak kaget dan mendudukkan diri di saat bersamaan.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Sasuke berjongkok di dekatnya. Rambut hitamnya yang seleher sedikit bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Mata hitamnya yang jernih menatap Naruto dengan tertarik, dan bibirnya yang merah melengkung membentuk seringai miris.

"KA-KAU A-APA YANG HMMPH…!" Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan cepat. "Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu? Kau bisa memanggil seluruh orang." Desisnya dengan tidak puas. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, ia menarik lagi tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seseorang bisa melihatmu!" Naruto mengulang dalam bisikan yang amat kecil.

"Jangan khawatir." Balas Sasuke santai.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Tidak ada yang melihatku. Aku mengenakan jubahmu, mereka mengira aku adalah kau." Jelas Sasuke, "Jadi kembali ke masalah yang tadi…" Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk disamping Naruto, seolah-olah masalah dirinya yang sedang mengendap-ngendap sama sekali tidak penting. "kau adalah orang tertolol yang pernah ku temui."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan, ia terlalu sibuk memandang sekitarnya memastikan tidak ada orang lain ditempat itu selain mereka. Jalan setapak disana kosong dan pondok terdekat yang sebenarnya terletak bermeter-meter dari halaman tertutup seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai?" Naruto berkata dengan panik.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusi hal itu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang melihatmu?"

"Itu urusanku!"

"Tapi-"

"Tenanglah pangeran tolol, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang dibodohi oleh orang-orang yang seharusnya menyembahmu?"

Naruto berpaling ke Sasuke, ada jedah beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tenang. "itu… aku sudah tahu."

Sebuah raut tidak mengerti muncul di wajah Sasuke yang menawan. "Bagianmananya yang kau tahu? Apa kau sadar bahwa pembelajaran pedangmu tadi bisa dikatakan sebagai pengeroyokan? Lima lawan satu? Mereka jelas sedang mengeroyokmu, lagipula satupun gerakanmu dilakukan dengan serampangan. Apa mereka pernah mengajarkanmu tentang teknik bertarung?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. "mereka memang tidak pernah mengajariku."

"dan kau tidak melakukan apapun? Kau seharunya menghukumnya karena mereka tidak kompeten dan kurang ajar."

"I-itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan usahaku sendiri. Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, mereka tidak akan memandangku dengan sebelah mata lagi."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "Usahamu sia-sia. Mereka jelas terlatih. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Lebih baik kau penggal saja kepala mereka karena mempermainkanmu. Mereka sangat kurang ajar."

"Berhenti mengatakan 'kurang ajar'" Kata Naruto sambil mendelik pada Sasuke. "Kau juga selama ini berbicara kasar padaku, apa kau ingin dipenggal?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ekpresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin melontarkan seribu pembelaan tetapi akhirnya ia malah menghela nafas menyerah. "Kau memang pangeran yang tolol." Kata Sasuke. "seperti anak anjing yang harus selalu dijaga."

"Siapa yang menjaga siapa…" Gumam Naruto yang tidak di dengar Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah begini…" Sasuke memungut pedang yang tadi dibuang Naruto. "biar aku yang mengajarimu."

"Kau –APA?" Suara Naruto meninggi. Sasuke langsung mendelik padanya dan Naruto cepat-cepat mengatakan, "maaf" dengan malu.

"Ayo berdiri aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara mengayunkan pedang." Kata Sasuke.

.

"Cara pegangmu salah." Sasuke berdecak tidak puas. Ia mendekati Naruto, seraya menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Naruto. "Pedangnya akan terlepas dengan mudah jika kau memegangnya seperti itu."

Jantung Naruto seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar ke indra penciumannya, membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sulit rasanya untuk tidak bergetar saat mereka bersentuhan seperti ini.

"Jika kau memegangnya dengan benar, kau akan lebih mudah mengayunkannya dan tentu saja tidak akan mudah lepas." Jelas Sasuke masih berusaha membetulkan.

Naruto yang wajahnya sudah merah total, sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari Sasuke, membuat pedang itu berkelontang jatuh ke lantai.

"A-aku capek." Sahut Naruto saat Sasuke melotot padanya dengan tersinggung. "Aku habis dikeroyok aku ingin meregangkan tubuhku sebentar." Ia menambahkan sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya ke tanah dengan keras.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mencela, lalu menghela nafas dan akhirnya ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. "Kau malas dan manja, jika begini kau tidak akan pernah kuat." Katanya.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas ia menekuk tangannya di atas kepalanya, menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat sekali. bukannya tidak mau kuat, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi jika terus berada di dekat Sasuke. Bersentuhan saja bisa membuatnya langsung meleleh.

Sasuke mengambil pedang kayu Naruto, merabanya dengan jari-jarinya secara perlahan. Pedang itu kasar dan penuh dengan goresan-goresan seperti telah digunakan berlatih selama bertahun-tahun. Pedang kayu itu merupakan bukti kerja keras Naruto selama ini.

"Apa kau pernah menggunakan pedang yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke merusak kesunyian.

"Tidak, mereka tidak memberiku izin." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Di umurmu yang sekarang harusnya kau sudah menggunakan katanamu sendiri."

"Mereka bilang, aku belum pantas untuk menggunakannya."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa sih! Kenapa kau tunduk dengan omong kosong itu!" Sahut Sasuke jengkel. Pangeran yang satu ini benar-benar tolol. Tunduk pada orang-orang yang berada dibawahnya diumurnya yang setua ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih tertutup oleh lengannya sendiri. lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata dengan suara yang benar-benar kecil, seakan-akan dia sendiri malu mengatakannya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi… aku memang pengecut…"

Sasuke menatapnya dari sudut matanya. Ia menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia bangkit lalu mengibaskan pedang kayu itu dengan cepat ke udara kosong. "Tidak buruk." Gumamnya. ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Setiap pria akan berubah menjadi monster saat memegang sebuah pedang." Kata Sasuke sambil menghunuskan pedang itu ke depan seolah sedang menusukkannya ke musuh yang tidak kelihatan. "Semuanya langsung berubah menjadi ganas dan tak berhati."

Naruto menyingkirkan lengannya dari matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam kebisuan, ekspresinya menunjukkan keterpesonaan dan kekaguman.

"Kau juga akan seperti itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kapan?" Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersemangat, "kapan aku bisa menjadi seorang monster? Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berani."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Naruto yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sabar dan tidak puas, "aku akan mendorongmu." Katanya dalam bisikan. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya. Saat dia menarik tangannya, sebuah pedang pendek –Pedang yang digunakannya untuk mengancam Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu— berada digenggamannya. Ia menyelipkannya ke jari-jari Naruto seraya berkata, "kebanyakan pria akan memilih pedang panjang untuk bertarung karena jangkauannya yang lebih luas, tetapi aku sendiri lebih menyukai pedang pendek karena lebih mudah digunakan untuk mengoyak jantung musuh."

Naruto menatap terpesona pedang yang sedang dalam genggamannya. Ia menariknya dari sarungnya yang berwarna emas dengan corak rumit yang menggambarkan seekor naga bertanduk. Pedang itu memantulkan cahaya matahari membuatnya berkilat menyilaukan mata. Tidak ada bekas goresan sedikitpun, benar-benar terawat dan sangat tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekpresi kepuasan di dalam mata Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik seakan-akan ia sedang mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar.

"Aku mengambilnya dari raja gila, lalu menusukkannya tepat ke jantungnya." Sasuke memperagakannya dengan tangan kosong; ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan-akan sedang memegang sebuah pedang lalu ia mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Naruto. "Raja gila tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengutukku, matanya hanya menatapku dalam sedetik dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang dalam. Kemudian ia terjatuh dan mati."

Sasuke membantu Naruto memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. "kuberikan pedang ini padamu. Ia akan membantumu menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya."

Naruto masih menatap pedang itu dengan terpesona, tapi Sasuke mendorongnya lalu menyelipkannya ke ikat pinggang Naruto. memperbaikinya sedikit lalu menarik Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sekarang sudah punya senjata, kini kau bisa menebas siapapun yang kau inginkan." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto membalas mata hitam Sasuke yang jernih. Setiap kata Sasuke ditelannya baik-baik dan merasukinya hingga ke sel-selnya yang paling kecil. Lalu tatapannya berpindah ke bibir Sasuke yang merah dan penuh –yang kini tengah melengkung menunjukkan sebuah senyum samar– yang jauh lebih mempesona dari pedang tadi. Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan lembut dan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ia mencium bibir merona itu dengan ciuman yang hati-hati.

Sasuke menutup matanya untuk memusatkan setiap panca indranya pada sentuhan bibir Naruto. Naruto menghisap bibirnya dengan gemas sebelum Lidah itu memasuki mulutnya menyentuh setiap tempat disana bahkan ke titik sensitifnya yang membuat tubuh Sasuke bergidik seperti di aliri listrik. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mendominasi segalanya. Membiarkannya mendapat kepuasan, bahkan saat lidah mereka saling menari di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang dialiri dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Naruto mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sasuke, memindahkannya agar duduk didalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak gencar masuk ke dalam baju Sasuke, memelintirkan benda kenyal kecil di dada sang raven, membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

Derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan bagaikan angin lalu yang tidak mampu menghancurkan momen yang panas itu. Mereka terlanjur terbuai ke dalam jerat setan yang membuatnya tuli dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain sentuhan yang akan membunuhnya jika tidak mendapatkannya. Sasuke membuka kakinya, melingkarkannya ke pinggul Naruto, sementara bibirnya masih dibuai oleh ciuman panas. Naruto menarik yukata Sasuke dengan tidak sabar memindahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus menggoda. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya memberikan keleluasan bagi Naruto untuk mencumbu lehernya, memberinya izin untuk menandainya dengan bekas-bekas merah tanda kepemilikan. Ia mendesah pelan seraya membuka matanya sedikit dengan lunglai, dan seketika ia berjengit kaget melihat sekitar sepuluh pengawal kerajaan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan pakaian dan senjata lengkap.

Sasuke melompat berdiri memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto, berusaha mengacuhkan rasa panas ditubuhnya akibat sentuhan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih ingin menjamah tubuh Sasuke menarik tangan sang raven dengan tidak puas, tetapi Sasuke menghentakkannya dengan kasar membuatnya mengernyit marah. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes ketika sebuah suara lain terdengar, membuatnya kembali ditarik paksa pada kewarasannya.

"Tangkap dia!" Suara lantang dan tegas menyahut. Naruto langsung berputar di tempat. Yahiko berdiri paling depan, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Seorang pengawal maju memelintir kedua tangan Sasuke ke belakang. Pengawal yang lain mulai memeriksa tubuh Sasuke mencari senjata yang mungkin disembunyikan ditubuhnya.

"Aman, tuan." Kata pengawal itu akhirnya.

Yahiko mengangguk lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Pengawal lain mengikuti gerakannya. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, empat orang prajurit mendekat. Seorang pria berambut blonde memimpin mereka, tatapannya keras dan marah. Semua orang –selain Naruto dan Sasuke– spontan menundukkan kepala saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

Namikaze Minato berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. mata birunya langsung menyapu keadaan. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih duduk kaku di tempatnya lalu matanya berpindah ke Sasuke. ia menatapnya dengan seksama. Yukata Sasuke sangat berantakan, bibirnya masih basah dan banyak bekas-bekas merah dilehernya yang membuat darah Minato mendidih seketika.

**Plak **–sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi sang Uchiha, hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Darah sedikit merembes dari bibirnya yang berdarah –akibat tergigit saat ditampar.

"Kau pelacur menjijikkan!" Umpat Minato dengan dingin.

Sasuke menegakkan dirinya kembali. Sebuah seringai meremehkan muncul diwajahnya yang kini salah satu pipinya berwarna merah akibat bekas tamparan.ia mengangkat dagunya dengan menantang "Masih suka naik darah seperti biasanya, rupanya." Balas Sasuke sama dinginnya.

"Beraninya kau bersikap kurang ajar pada kaisar!" Yahiko menarik pedangnya.

"JANGAN!" Naruto meraung.

Semua orang, selain Sasuke, langsung menoleh kepadanya. Tatapan penuh keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah Minato, "jangan?" ulangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Mata birunya berkilat, "jangan menyentuhnya! Sasuke berada dalam kekuasaanku! Dia milikku!" Kata Naruto sambil menekankan dua kata terakhirnya.

Minato tertawa, menurutnya keseriusan pada ekspresi wajah Naruto adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu. "milikmu?" ia kembali mengulang kata Naruto seraya melirik pengawalnya dengan geli. Beberapa diantara mereka berusaha untuk ikut tertawa, Yahiko hanya tersenyum sopan tapi sedikit menurunkan pedangnya.

"Tidak ada milikmu disini. Semuanya adalah milikku karena akulah rajanya." Kata Minato pada Naruto dengan nada seperti ayah sedang menasehati anaknya. "Lelaki ini…" Ia menarik rambut Sasuke dengan kasar ke belakang, "adalah racun yang harus segera dibasmi."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Minato sadar dengan kemarahan Naruto, ekspresi geli langsung hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi marah lagi. "Kau juga harus dihukum karena telah menyembunyikan buronan kelas tinggi!" Katanya dengan tegas. "Kau akan diasingkan ke Suna selama yang kuinginkan! Dan kau!" Ia menarik rambut Sasuke lebih keras, membuat pemuda raven itu mengertakkan giginya menahan sakit. "kau akan dipenggal dihadapan seluruh orang. Seharusnya kulakukan ini dari dulu." Katanya lalu menghempaskan kepala Sasuke dengan kasar sambil berseru, "bawa dia ke pelataran, eksekusi akan dilakukan disana."

Dua orang pengawal menarik Sasuke dengan paksa, mengikuti langkah Minato yang berjalan di depan. Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi Yahiko langsung berdiri dihadapannya mencegahnya.

"Anda lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur, Yang mulia." Katanya perlahan. "Anda lebih baik diam seperti biasanya, itu akan membuat posisi anda tetap aman di istana ini. Tetaplah tenang dan biarkan eksekusi berjalan. Saya yakin kaisar akan merubah pikirannya untuk mengirim anda ke pengasingan jika anda berperilaku baik."

Naruto tertegun. Kedua mata birunya menatap Yahiko dengan penuh emosi. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar.

"Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi anda." Sergah Yahiko sambil menunduk penuh hormat pada Naruto. Ia membuat kode agar dua prajuritnya tetap tinggal untuk mengawasi Naruto. Dia sendiri bersama sisa prajuritnya yang lain pergi dengan langkah lebar menyusul sang kaisar.

.

Naruto merosot ke tanah seakan-akan ada beban yang tiba-tiba dijatuhkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Sentuhan kulit Sasuke masih terasa jelas diingatan Naruto. Aroma pemuda itu yang memabukkan, kehangatannya yang menenangkan, dan tatapannya yang membuat Naruto merasa bisa melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang ingin sekali dimilikinya sejak dulu. Bagaikan katana tajam yang didambakan oleh para samurai. Tetapi ayahnya merebutnya. Sama seperti ketika ia merebut ibunya. Dan sekarang ia akan mengambil nyawanya.

_Kenapa dia selalu merebut kebahagiaanku?_ Kemarahan berkobar di dalam diri Naruto.

"Yang mulia, saya akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar." Kata salah satu prajurit. Ia menarik Naruto untuk berdiri. Ketika Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun prajurit yang satunya lagi ikut menunduk untuk menariknya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Rombongan kaisar telah menghilang dari pandangan. Mereka telah berbelok memasuki istana. Naruto gemetar hebat. Perasaan marah, cemas, dan takut menyatu menjadi satu. Ia merasa lemah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menantang ayahnya. Pada akhirnya ia kembali menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Yang mulia…" Desak salah satu prajurit, mereka masih menunggu Naruto untuk memulai langkahnya.

Naruto tidak bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri disana sambil menunduk menatap tanah. Aliran panas di matanya membuatnya semakin malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Pengecut!_ Seseorang di dalam dirinya meneriakinya dengan kasar.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, kata itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Yang mulia lebih baik kita pergi." Sang prajurit setengah mendorong lengan Naruto. Disaat itulah Naruto merasakan lengannya bergesekan dengan benda keras yang dingin. Ia membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat pedang pendek pemberian Sasuke. Naruto mengambil pedang itu dari ikat pinggangnya. Menatapnya dengan menerawang.

'_Setiap pria akan berubah menjadi monster saat memegang sebuah pedang.'_

Kata-kata Sasuke merasukinya.

'_Kau sekarang sudah punya senjata, kini kau bisa menebas siapapun yang kau inginkan.'_

Naruto terpaku. Matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari pedang itu. Jemarinya meraba corak naga di sarungnya. Dibelakangnya dua orang prajurit saling tatap khawatir. Aura Naruto terasa berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Yang mulia?" salah satu prajurit meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto. "anda harus segera kembali ke kamar."

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ditangkap sang prajurit. Membuat mereka kembali saling tatap bingung.

"Maaf, apa yang anda katakan?"

"Ku bilang," suara Naruto begitu dalam dan sedingin es. "Diamlah!"

"Tapi Yang mulia kami diperintahkan untuk-"

"Kalian mau membangkangku?" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke sang prajurit. Kedua mata birunya menatap mereka dengan tajam, "apa kalian mau mati?"

Dua prajurit itu langsung mundur, ada keraguan di ekspresi keduanya, campuran antara takut dan bingung. "Tapi… kaisar-"

Naruto membuang ludah lalu berbalik sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya menampilkan kemurkaan yang menakutkan. "dia bukan kaisar yang sebenarnya!" Ia berkata dengan suara lantang. "Di dalam darahnya tidak mengalir darah Uzumaki! Darah dari clan keturunan dewa Amaterasu! Akulah sang keturunan Amaterasu! Di darahku mengalir darah Uzumaki! JADI APA KALIAN BERANI MEMBANTAHKU!"

Kedua prajurit memucat, mereka langsung bersujud ke tanah dengan kalap. "Hamba bersalah Yang mulia! Hamba bersalah!" sahut mereka dengan bersamaan.

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya ia berputar lalu menyongsong menuju istana. Berlari sekuat tenaga secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Ia membuka paksa pintu belakang kastil dengan kekuatan berlebihan, membuat pintu itu terbanting ke depan dengan suara berdebam keras. beberapa kepala di dalam kastil memandangnya dengan kaget tapi tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya menyusuri koridor istana dengan mengamuk. Naruto telah mencapai koridor yang langsung menuju pelataran, nafasnya terengah-engah membakar dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Sekarang ia akan mengakhirinya.

Rombongan Minato hanya berjarak lima kaki darinya saat ia berbelok. "BERHENTI!" Naruto berteriak. Mereka berhenti.

Semua mata memandangnya. Kedua alis Minato mengerut heran dan marah, Yahiko menatapnya dengan memperingati, dan para pengawal yang lain langsung pada posisi siaga, hanya Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dengan berbeda. Kedua mata hitamnya sedikit menyipit, bibirnya membentuk seringai, ada kerut kepuasan terpancar diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Minato terdengar tenang, tetapi mata birunya mendelik dengan mengancam.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat. Semua pengawal menunjukkan gerakan seperti akan menarik pedangnya.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dia!" Cegah Minato. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan."

Naruto semakin dekat. Kedua mata birunya hanya fokus pada Minato. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Percikan penuh kebencian terpantul di mata safirnya saat ia mendongak menatap mata biru lainnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Kata Naruto dan suaranya mendadak keras dan kuat.

"Dan apa yang kau mengerti?" Tanya Minato.

"Posisi kita." Ia menjawab dengan tegang. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat. Amukan kemarahan akibat rasa benci yang telah menggunung di dadanya seperti ingin menyembur keluar. Semua orang diam dan menonton, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. "Aku dan kau…"

Minato menunjukkan wajah keheranannya, "apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia selama kau masih hidup. Oleh karena itu salah satu diantara kita…" Ia menarik keluar pedangnya lalu mengayunkannya sambil berseru, "lebih baik meninggalkan yang lainnya!"

"HENTIKAN!" Yahiko berteriak keras.

Tetapi pedang Naruto telah terbenam begitu dalam ke jantung Minato. Tatapan penuh kekagetan terpancar dari mata biru Minato, bibirnya terbuka tapi yang keluar hanyalah erangan lemah tak bermakna. Naruto menarik pedangnya dengan kuat, membuat tubuh Minato langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Ketegangan itu disambut dengan suara desingan pedang yang ditarik ke luar dari sarungnya. Dalam sedetik ada belasan pedang langsung terhunus ke leher Naruto.

"Di-dia mati, tuan." Seorang pengawal yang memeriksa denyut nadi Minato berkata dengan lemah. Yahiko menarik nafas dengan berat. ia menunduk di dekat mayat lalu menutup kedua mata mendiang kaisar dengan wajah frustasi. disaat ia telah bangkit, tatapannya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

"Pembunuh raja harus dihukum mati." Ia berkata pada Naruto. "Dia juga akan dieksekusi mati!"

Suara Yahiko menggelegar di koridor. Tetapi hanya Naruto menatap mayat minato dengan pucat pasih. Pedang pendek yang bersimbah darah masih tercengkram erat di tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri gemetar disana dengan nafas bertalu. Mata birunya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari mayat Minato. Ia seperti tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya seakan-akan dunianya hanya terdiri dari dirinya dan mayat sang ayah.

"Lancang sekali!" Suara itu datang dari pemuda raven yang terlupakan oleh pengawalnya. Ia berdiri bebas sambil menonton ketegangan itu. Mata hitamnya yang jernih mengarah pada Yahiko dengan dingin. "Kau baru saja memberi perintah untuk membunuh kaisarmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sahut Yahiko berang, "dialah orang yang membunuh kaisar!"

"Putra mahkota adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhak menjadi kaisar! Kematian mendiang kaisar membuatnya secara otomatis menjadi kaisar selanjutnya!"

"Kau gila!" Yahiko melotot pada Sasuke. "aku tidak bisa menerima ini!"

"Dia tidak membutuhkan izinmu untuk menjadi seorang kaisar. Kau bukan dewa!" Desis Sasuke tajam. Kemudian ia menatap para pengawal yang masih mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto dengan marah. "Turunkan pedang kalian!"

Semuanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Jangan turunkan pedang kalian!" Sahut Yahiko.

"Putra mahkota adalah kaisar kalian sekarang!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan buronan ini!" Raung Yahiko.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian berani menentang kaisar!" Sasuke maju selangkah dengan menantang, "Dewa akan marah dan kalian beserta keluarga kalian akan mendapat bencana!"

Para pengawal spontan menurunkan pedang mereka secara bersamaan, tampak benar-benar kaget dan ketakutan. Tidak ada yang berani menantang para dewa.

"Sekarang menunduklah pada kaisar barumu." Perintah Sasuke.

Semuanya saling menatap lagi, kali ini saling tukar pandang takut. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menunduk dengan patuh. "Maafkan hamba, Yang mulia. Maaf atas kelancangan kami!" Sahut mereka serentak.

Kerasnya suara perajurit seperti menarik Naruto kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menatap orang-orang itu dengan bingung dan kaget.

"Saya memberi hormat kepada kaisar yang baru." Sasuke juga menunduk dengan hormat.

Naruto melakukan gerakan seperti ingin meraih Sasuke, tetapi sahutan dari Yahiko menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah melanggar hukum." Kata Yahiko perlahan, "sadarilah dosamu. _Seppuku_ akan menyucikanmu kembali."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah mengeras. Ia merasa tidak melakukan dosa. Malah sebaliknya ia merasa telah melakukan kebaikan dengan membunuh Minato. Dewa tidak akan marah kepadanya, malah sebaliknya ia akan memberkatinya karena telah melakukan kebaikan. Ia telah membunuh seorang iblis.

Naruto menatap Yahiko dengan penuh kebencian. Suaranya terdengar lantang dan kejam saat ia memberikan perintah. "Tangkap dia dan jerumuskan ke penjara." Sahutnya matanya berkilat. "potong lidahnya sebagai hukuman atas pembangkangannya terhadapaku. Mulai sekarang semua pangkatmu di cabut dan senjatamu disita. Kau akan dikurung seumur hidup."

Para prajurit langsung mengitari Yahiko. Mengambil senjatanya dan mencopot seragamnya. Menyisakkannya dengan mengenakan setelan putih panjang. Yahiko sama sekali tidak memberontak saat pakaiannya dicopot tapi pandangannya menggambarkan semua kemarahannya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan mencela lalu berpaling ke Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Tatapannya dingin dan penuh kebencian. Ia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya dia digiring pergi turun ke bawah tanah oleh enam orang pengawal sekaligus.

Pengawal yang tersisa menunggu perintah Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke altar. Walau aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan tetap melakukan pemakaman yang layak untuknya." Sisa pengawal mengangguk lalu menggotong tubuh Minato yang dingin.

Naruto menunggu sampai mereka menghilang, barulah ia merosot di lantai dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, mendadak ia menjadi gemetar dan dilingkupi dengan perasaan yang benar-benar aneh. "aku melakukannya." Ia menyahut. "Semuanya sudah berakhir!"

Sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan ke sisi Naruto, "ini baru permulaan." Katanya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan darah minato dari tangan Naruto. "sekarang kau harus lebih siaga."

Naruto tersenyum gugup.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kaisar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku seperti memilki segalanya." Katanya dengan mata berkilat puas.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apa kau senang?"

Naruto setengah menerawang saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "aku merasa amat lega." Katanya, "apa menurutmu ibuku senang dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" Balas Sasuke kali ini beralih membersihkan pedang Naruto. "Tapi kurasa kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaannya juga."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, dia pasti senang. Aku telah mengirimkan si brengsek itu ke neraka."

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia memasukkan pedang Naruto ke sarungnya kembali. Lalu mengembalikannya ke Naruto.

"Kau harus tetap disisiku." Kata Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Katanya.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan posesif. Ia tahu dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Pancaran di mata Sasuke meyakinkannya. Ia merasakan kekuatan mengalir dalam dirinya. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa memandang dunia ini dengan cara yang sama lagi.

.

.

-end-

.

.

"_There's a beast in every man _

_and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand" _

-Jorah mormont-


End file.
